


Menagerie

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menagerie. Noun. "A place where a collection of animals are kept".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fluffy thing. I have this head canon that Benny, Dean, and Cas all have some animal like qualities and archetypes.

Benny is a Papa Bear. Most of the time he’s easy going, his hands and his voice roll slow like honey dripping down to coat his cubs’ skin. He’s soothing. A constant presence. Cas and Dean can sometimes become agitated and Benny is good at calming them with a hushed word and a gentle touch. Benny is simple, and some of his fondest memories come from watching Dean and Cas tussle in the gym or the backseat of the Impala; seeing his loves happy makes him happy. Benny is a big teddy bear. But he shows no mercy for anyone who ever tries to hurt his beloved cubs.

Dean is a Tiger. He’s often restless; he’s known to pace back and forth. But if you know how to soothe him, if you talk to him and pet him just right, then he stretches and purrs and he will put all his beautiful, vulnerable trust in you. If you betray him or hurt him, then Dean will sink his teeth and his claws into you until he hits bone. Dean is complicated and sometimes unpredictable; sometimes he wants to be left alone, sometimes he wants to playfully wrestle, and sometimes he wants to crawl into someone’s lap and be held. But at all times he is ready to claim and defend his territory, to kill and die for those he loves.

Cas is a Blue Bird. He’s curious, inquisitive, always asking questions. How does this work? What does this do? Despite no longer being an angel, he still carries himself as if he has wings: tall, proud, with his back straight. His eyes are always moving, taking in everything there is to see. He knows every little detail about Dean and Benny, about the case they’re working, about their home, the car, their surroundings. He collects small things, trinkets he thinks Dean and Benny would like, and he lines them up along shelves that Dean and Benny have built into the walls. He’s turned their home into a nest. At night he stretches his arms out to wrap around Benny and Dean as if he were still covering them with his wings, protecting them, shielding them. He watches over his flock.


End file.
